<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazbin and Helluva Snips and Shorts by Lady_Fenikkusu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916632">Hazbin and Helluva Snips and Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu'>Lady_Fenikkusu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Just one shots and snips, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small snips and shorts inspred by Vivziepop's Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss, updates will be as and when, so don't exspect big things form me in this one guys and girls.</p><p>Hazbin and Helluva belong to Vivziepop, I own nothing unless claimed in the notes of the chapters.</p><p>Thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A shot that was inspired by a chat I had in Hazbin Madness Discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was not right. There was a sound in the house that should not be there. No, it was a sound that should be there, it was the sound of a small body moving, no doubt the newest addition to the family was trying to stretch out in her crib, but even asleep the babe should not be moving so much or so violently in the early hours of the morning, the sky was not even pink yet.</p><p>Slowly lifting his head from the soft pillow he’d chosen to nap on, he looked to the crib of the room and watched tiny hands and feet try to kick and reach for something to hold onto.</p><p>Concerned, he slithered off the pillow and over to the crib, careful not to startle the babe inside and peeked over the edge to see what was unsettling the child’s slumber only to see her eyes were tightly squeezed shut.</p><p>A nightmare.</p><p>He looked back towards the Master Bed where the Master and Mistress slept, both had been up late with what could only be called an over-due amount of work to finish after the sudden birth of their daughter, neither had even managed to properly undress, the Master still had his day shirt on and the Mistress had forgotten to remove her jewellery. It would not do for them to be woken by the child’s inevitable crying when the nightmare woke her.</p><p>He would have to see to it.</p><p>Careful not to scare or startle the child awake, he slowly slithered into the crib, under the blanket and then slowly around the fussing babe, growing in size just a little as he coiled up into a snug nest, cradling the babe in his tail while using his long body to offer her tiny arms and legs something to cling to for comfort as he rubbed his head against her back in a slow, steady motion, the way he’d seen the Mistress do when she sang the babe to sleep at night. </p><p>It had some effect, the fussing slowly calmed and the babe held tightly to his body as best she could, being so small and still slumbering. When she no longer seemed to fight the unseen nightmare he attempted to slither himself free of her hold, only for it to tighten in refusal and he gave a gently hiss, settling himself down around the babe he peeked his head out from under the blanket and lay still.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lucifer woke first, content in the knowledge the weight he could feel beside him on the soft bed was his wife, still soundly sleeping as she rightly deserved after the uncountable number of jobs and papers that had to be signed and filed away the night before and that was all while trying to get little Charlotte to sleep. He did not move to wake her right away, instead gently pressing a kiss to her forehead before carefully pulling himself from the bed and looking around the room.</p><p>Percy was not on his pillow, nor was he coiled up on his top hat.</p><p>Hearing a soft hiss, Lucifer turned to the crib where little Charlotte was still sleeping soundly, spotting the slightly larger form of Percy coiled around his daughter’s sleeping body, his head hidden under the blanket while Charlotte’s little arms and legs clung to the scaled body in her sleep.</p><p>It was good to know that there was always someone else who could keep Charlotte safe and tended too when he or Lilith could not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 30.12.0000 - 01.01.0000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the one day of the year when Demons and Sinners are most likely to die.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30.12.0000 – 01.01.0000</p><p>No one likes this day. </p><p>No one in Hell wants it to happen but they know it is coming, it cannot be ignored due to the clock tower in the middle of the city, slowly counting down the days until it came. The lower the number got, the worse the atmosphere of the city could become, Overlords were often seen policing their turfs more while their safe houses quickly began filling up with those who were smart enough to know that they were safest inside the bigger, structurally sound building then the run down warzones made by the still raging wars for turf between the lower hitting powers of the city.</p><p>It becomes common place when the clock tower starts reading in double digits for the stores and businesses to close up and start to bord and barricade against what’s coming, some relaying on magic to protect their lively hoods others blocking up windows with huge wooden panels and boards to try and keep the damage minimal. </p><p>When the single digits begin to roll down, the shelters open and fill up within hours, once the clock above the count down reached 11:00pm the last few shelters open but by 11:45pm they close their doors and finish barricading everything, unneeded signs and lights were turned off, final checks were done on all the locks and barricades to make sure they were steady and secure. </p><p>The siren’s echoing, horrid tone is the only warning that is given, and the brave few who stayed near the windows and doors to barricade them just that little more dart back from their finished works, praying not to God, but to Lucifer their work will hold as the Pentagram in the sky faded away, allowing Heaven’s holy light to shine down over Pentagram City.</p><p>Strong demons and those who can take up a station inside the barricaded shelters and houses, just because they are inside doesn’t mean they are totally safe, so those who can, the ones who have killed those who are coming before take up the outer posts, they aren’t the sanest of the bunch, but they are respected. Overlords often walk the halls of their home or their work place, a silent presence that give the others a strange sense of comfort knowing that while yes, these demons can kill them today they are a deterrent to someone much worse, someone who takes a sick sense of duty and pride in slaying demons and sinners.</p><p>The screams of the unfortunate can only be ignored or muffled out for so long by those who can’t handle the twenty four hour live coverage of the event, be that by the radio coverage by Alastor or TV broadcast that Vox provided, most demons took to personal music devices to listen to something other than screams or killings, others buried themselves in work or stories of what had happened over the year until this day, a means to distract the younger ones from what was going on outside.</p><p>The Extermination was the one day in Hell sinners and demons agreed to not only keep quiet and wait for the day to just end, but also the one day the Overlords were in constant contact with one another making sure those who weren’t in one location were at another safe location from Valentino’s oldest street girls were safely housed in Rosie’s care, Velvet having taken in several performers from Vox’s crews who had been working in her area over the last few months and those who couldn’t get to the safety of their homes had taken shelter at the Hotel with the Princess, who despite the laughing stock she’d become had proven to be smart enough to set up protections for the Hotel from the Executioners and their weapons.</p><p>By midday, the chaos outside can become worse the Executioners start to get bold, attacking the ruined buildings and smaller shelters and slaughtering those who had thought they were safe inside those shelters, their actions sometimes making the near by homes and buildings shake and tremble, driving younger ones closer to the seasoned ones.</p><p>The violence rarely came into the homes or businesses of Overlords and other powerful Demons and Sinners, but every now and then an Executioner gets too bold, too driven or just too blood thirsty for their own good. </p><p>The word comes in from Alastor that such a thing has happened this year, the home of Stolas had been targeted, but within moments of breaking into the grand house of the Owl Demon the headless body of the Executioner was tossed back outside, the head soon followed but it was missing the Halo as guards took up place at the broken window while some unholy magic sealed the area off.</p><p>No further attempts were made and eventually midnight arrived and the pentagram in the sky began to redraw itself in red flames, chasing the Executioners away from the streets and back towards the sky to escape becoming trapped in Hell where they would quickly become out numbers and over run as Heaven’s Holy Light was blocked and thus, stunted their powers. No one dared to leave their hiding places, or turn back on the power until at last, the red sky was filled with flares and fireworks from the Princess the display detailed by Alastor and Vox as a final to their work before both signed off, only then did Hell return to its normal state and the clean-up, damage control and new turf wars begin. </p><p>364 days to go until it happened again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My OCs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My OCs. nothing more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Penny Pin-needle<br/>Gender: Female<br/>Species: Ragdoll Demon<br/>Eye colour: Baby Blue<br/>Nicknames: Pins, Pinny.<br/>Relationship status: Single.<br/>Weapons: Knife. Guns.<br/>Clothing: A oversized and baggy sweater that covered her hands and down to her knees when relaxing or just enjoying a stroll, when ‘busy’ she’s in a vest top and shorts, unafraid to show off the crisscross stitch marks of her fabric skin.<br/>Family: Rags, Tags, Tassel and Trim<br/>Abilities: Fast Runner, limited magic (can control fabrics and needles to help in attacks or fights, but only for so long). </p><p>Backstory: No one is sure when Penny came to Hell, she is a bit of an odd Demon, rarely speaking to others unless needed and mostly just keeping to the small patch of turf she has, she’s quick on her feet and has been known to kill any demon or sinner who tries to steal from her. She has four smaller simple dolls that came to life after she finished making them during her first year in Hell, they are known as Rags, Tags, Tassel and Trim and they help keep her little plot of turf safe from intruders.</p><p>Names: Rags. Tags. Tassel and Trim.<br/>Genders: Female (Rags) Nonbinary.<br/>Nicknames: Darlings, little ones, troublesome tots.<br/>Weapons: Teeth, sharp pins.<br/>Clothing: Pink Dress with white bow on the front (Rags), Denim dungarees with shiny brass buttons (Tags), Yellow hooded jumper (Tassel), Blue onesie (Trim).<br/>Family: Penny Pin-needle, Each other.<br/>Abilities: Mimicking voices, bottomless stomachs.</p><p>Backstory: Four child-like creations Penny Pin-needle has with her most of the time. the four of them are deceptively childlike and simple beings, following Penny wherever she goes, sitting and playing childish games amongst themselves and making themselves seem cute and harmless. This is however an act that hides four well trained and skilled killing demons who will eat any normal or lowly demon and sinner who threatens them or Penny alive. Rags is the only one of the four who is confirmed as female, wearing pink and even requesting a heart-shaped nose to match her eyes, a trend that was quickly followed by her siblings after an encounter with Angel Dust who introduced them to the concept of nose booping.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Adda<br/>Gender: Female<br/>Species: Snake Demon<br/>Eye colour: White.<br/>Nickname: Addie.<br/>Weapons: Guns, whip, knives.<br/>Clothes: Tailored leather jacket<br/>Colours: Red and black with a few spots of white.<br/>Family: None.<br/>Abilities: Singing, Painting. Poison bite.</p><p>Background: Adda arrived in Hell in 1990, having died in the hospital of a snake bite after a tragic trip to the Zoo with her father and stepmother. Having never been very confident in herself when she was alive, Adda kept her head down and stayed out of as much trouble as she could during her first two years in Hell. But after the Landlord tried to evict her from her tiny apartment for refusing to sleep with him, something snapped inside Adda and she made her first kill. Since then, Adda has moved to a nicer, larger apartment and owns the old apartment block she once lived in and several other properties, using the rent income to enjoy the nicer life now she can. She does not bully the tenants as long as they pay their rent on time and if anyone gets pushy or tries to muscle into her turf she isn’t scare to kill them on her own. </p><p> </p><p>Name: Azril <br/>Gender: Male<br/>Species: Imp<br/>Eye Colour: Yellow<br/>Nickname: Az.<br/>Weapons: Revolvers, Angelic spear, Angelic bullets, knuckle dusters, shadows and magic.<br/>Clothes: tailored suit.<br/>Family: Lola.<br/>Abilities: Shadow manipulation, magic, bilingual.</p><p>Background: Azril is a born Demon, living in Hell all his life and having grown up in a family of four younger brothers and his baby sister, his parents and brothers were killed in an extermination when the shelter didn’t hold, leaving him an his then six year old sister as the only ones left to carry the family Casino ‘The Toybox’. Azril took over as head of the family while keeping Lola in school, he did well and while the Toybox isn’t the biggest Casino in Pentagram City, it is Azril’s and he’s been known to kill anyone who tries to take over his business or try to hurt his baby sister.</p><p>Name: Lola<br/>Gender: Female<br/>Species: Imp<br/>Eye colour: Yellow<br/>Clothes: tailored trousers and shirt.<br/>Family: Azril</p><p>Background: Lola is Azril’s baby sister and the one woman in Azril’s life who gets to call him anything other than his full name. She doesn’t like the school work she has to do, but as long as she finishes it all and keeps her grades up, Azril has promised to teach her the basics about running the Casino when she’s old enough to start working. She does like his tailored suits and will often ‘borrow’ his jacket and hat when he isn’t wearing them, she doesn’t give them back until Azril comes looking for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel Dust makes a cake, while singing a twisted version of a song.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cake.</p><p>Nifty was not someone who was easily surprised.</p><p>So, when she’d come into the kitchen that morning, intent of getting a hot cup of coffee and starting breakfast for the staff she stopped short and blinked to make sure she was indeed seeing what she was seeing.</p><p>Yes. Angel Dust was in the kitchen, humming a little tune while he worked, having not noticed he now had an audience. His hair was swept back and hidden under a bandana and a hairnet, with a big apron over his comfy sweater and short shorts, was stood at the kitchen counter, one pair of hands carefully beating what looked like cake mix in a small bowl while the other hands were carefully measuring icing mixture, the final set was emptying a larger bowl of mix into a cake tin.</p><p>Just as the smaller demon was about to speak, she realized Angel had a pair of headphones in his ears, and thus would not hear her speaking, but also that Angel was still unaware she was no longer alone in the kitchen, that might also explain why the spider demon began to sing.</p><p>“His skin was warm, like an oven. His kiss was sinfully sweet. His fingers felt like cotton when he put his arms around me. I feel like I am missing, something from deep within me. We had all the ingredients except, him loving me. And respectfully~. I’m not a piece of cake. That he can just discard, while he walks away, with the frosting of my heart, so I’ll take it back, its mine he’ll miss, the slice of heaven that he stole from me that night…”</p><p>Angel Dust carefully whipped the inside of the cake mix bowls clean and added the lingering mixture to the two cake tins, gently tapping the tins edges to make sure the mix did not have any trapped air before setting them both into the preheated oven to bake as he cleaned up the mess he’d made and set the bowls down near the sink to wash them.</p><p>“He’s smell was deep vanilla, his taste like butter cream, he flooded all my senses and gave me cavities. I feel like I’m still missing, something with deep within me. We had all the ingredients except his needing me. So respectfully~. I’m not a piece of cake. That he can just discard, while he walks away, with the frosting of my heart, so I’ll take it back, its mine he’ll miss, the slice of heaven that he stole from me that night…”</p><p>The spider demon began to hum the same tune over while skilfully gliding around the kitchen and putting away the clean washed bowls and ingredients he no longer needed until he spotted Nifty and greeted her with a smile. “Hi’ya toots.”</p><p>“You have a very good singing voice Miss Angel.” </p><p>“Why thank you sweetie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>